corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash/Endings
Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash features multiple endings, which can be unlocked if the player makes a wrong choice. There are a total of 30 endings, which also include two endings of the Extra Chapter and a Clear End for each chapter. #0; Hysteric Birthday! Clear End Requirements: # Complete the chapter #1; Shame Upon the Battlefield "Totally Called It (orz)" End Seiko Shinohara is participating in bread eating contest. Naomi gets a bad premonition, but she decides to ignore it and continue cheering Seiko on. Seiko eats the bread that was set with a trap. Once eaten, a bread monster hanging on the celing comes down and eats Seiko, followed by Naomi's scream. Sachiko revealed that it was "the bread eating" competition and the bread is capable of eating people as well, and laughed maniacally. Aiko Niwa praises Sachiko for the nice pun. Requirements: # Choose "Stay quiet, and continue cheering her on" "I Regret Nothing!" End After clearing bread-eating contest, Kensuke Kurosaki, Masato Fukuroi and Mitsuki Yamamoto enter hallway where they find next obstacle: a narrow wooden plank placed across seemingly bottomless pit. Masato and Mutsiki begin to cross it, but Kensuke doesn't, suspecting there might be a hidden trap around here. Sachiko notices that and assures him she actually isn't going to do anything to them, but Kensuke doesn't believe her. Irritated Sachiko then summons a whole bunch of tentacles from the pit, which grab his leg, saying that if he will apologize to her, she will let him go, but Kensuke refuses. Tentacles then grab both Masato and Mutsuki and begin to constrict them. Kurosaki wants to apologize at first, but, seeing Mitsuki getting harrased by tentacles (which looked like tentacle play from other person perspective), he refuses again while glaring at her, with Fukroi encouraging him for the same reason, and Yamamoto begging him to do otherwise. Surprisingly, Sachiko gets moved by his "willpower" and lets them go. Mitsuki, however, thinks that Kensuke wasn't apologizing because he was enjoying seeing her suffering (which is partially true), and pushes him from the ledge, saying she can't forgive him. Falling into the pit, Kurosaki accepts his fate, thinking that view he seen before death was truly worth it. Requirements: # Choose "Stop her because of bad premonition" # Choose "Don't believe her; keep surveying" "Brides Have It Tough" End Requirements: # Choose "Stop her because of bad premonition" # Choose "Trust in her, just this once" # Choose "Wear the selected outfit" Clear End Seiko somehow received Naomi's message and manages to avoid eating the bread set with a trap. However, she accidentaly comes across a set up sharp wire, which severed her head from her body. Naomi screams and cries after Seiko's death, blaming herself that she knew it was dangerous for Seiko to participate in the race. Requirements: # Choose "Stop her because of bad premonition" # Choose "Trust in her, just this once" # Choose "Exchange with Morishige" #2; Stranger in the Spotlight "My Heartfelt Dream" End Requirements: # Choose any option other than "All of them are bad!" three times 『What the Hell Did I Do?!』 End Requirements: # Choose "All of them are bad!" # Choose "Defy the script" every time Clear End Requirements: # Choose "Everything is bad!" # Choose any option except "Defy the script" at least once #3; Trans-Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz 『The Sadist Naho ★』 End Requirements: # Choose "Continue badmouthing him" three times 『Farewell Again, Inumaru』 End Requirements: # Choose "I'll leave it at that" # Choose "Left hallway with Aiko" # Choose "The desk" in the Torture Room 『Four Consecutive Darkening』 End Requirements: # Choose "I'll leave it at that" # Score less than -2000 points on the quiz 『Don't Call Him Daddy』 End Requirements: # Choose "I'll leave it at that" # Score between -2000 and 427 points on the quiz Clear End Requirements: # Choose "I'll leave it at that" # Score 427 points or more on the quiz. Correct answers to the quiz: * "Left hallway with Aiko" * Every other option except "The desk" * Locker -> Yuka * Bucket -> 10 * Blood covered table -> Emi Urabe * Sayaka -> 6 * Nari Amatoya * A monster was there * Don't follow the monster * Don't choose any option (let the timer run out) #4; With Love, From the Heart of the School? 『Satsuki』 End Requirements: # Choose "Let Judge Satsuki decide" 『Sachiko』 End Requirements: # Choose "Sachiko" 『Satoshi』 End Satoshi pretends that he loves himself the most, and laughs maniacally. However, he soon loses his mind for real, much to Yuka's sadnesss. Requirements: # Choose "Choose nobody" Clear End Requirements: # Choose "I can't choose only one person" #5; The King and We 『Exhausted』 End Requirements: # Don't meet the criteria of the other two wrong ends 『I Can't Stand This Anymore』 End Requirements: # Choose "Fundoshi" # Choose "1 and 2" # Choose "Don't stop tickling" three times Clear End Requirements: # Choose "Fundoshi" # Choose "1 and 2" # Choose "Don't stop tickling" # Choose "Don't stop tickling" # Choose "Stop tickling" #6; The Ironic Chef 『The Crazy Cook Emi』 End Requirements: # Choose "Tofu salad with Japanese style dressing" # Choose "Sweet red bean soup" # Choose "Sneak into his tent" # Choose any option two times # Choose "Chase after Urabe and procure ingredient" Clear End Requirements: # Choose "Tofu salad with Japanese style dressing" # Choose "Sweet red bean soup" # Choose "Sneak into his tent" # Choose any option two times # Choose "Try making fried egg" # Choose "Because anyone can make it" #7; Penitent Normies Explode! 『The Last Nightmare』 End Yuuya then wakes up and finds Yoshiki who tries to wake him up and call him his 'big brother'. Yoshiki comments that they are going to be late and that he has promised him to go to school together everyday, which Yuuya tries to deny. Yoshiki then asks Yuuya if he's still asleep, then decides that he'd give him a good morning kiss, while Yuuya screams hysterically in response. Requirements: # Choose any option (choose "Yui and Tsukasa" to proceed) # Choose "Leave out Yoshiki and run away" 『The Evil God's Present』 End Requirements: # Choose any option (choose "Yui and Tsukasa" to proceed) # Chooose "Defeat Yoshikazu by cooperating with Yoshiki" # Choose "Leave the book" 『Enviable Death』 End Requirements: # Choose any option (choose "Yui and Tsukasa" to proceed) # Chooose "Defeat Yoshikazu by cooperating with Yoshiki" # Choose "Take the book along" # Choose the wrong answer (during Yui's turn when given questions) or don't choose any option (let the timer run out) 『R'lyeh's Dream』 End Requirements: # Choose any option (choose "Yui and Tsukasa" to proceed) # Chooose "Defeat Yoshikazu by cooperating with Yoshiki" # Choose "Take the book along" # Choose "There's no stupid kid!" # Choose any option # Choose "Say 'Make a group of two'" # Choose any option # Choose "Let's make the first move!" Clear End Requirements: # Choose "Yui and Tsukasa" # Chooose "Defeat Yoshikazu by cooperating with Yoshiki" # Choose "Take the book along" # Choose "There's no stupid kid!" # Choose any option # Choose "Say 'Make a group of two'" # Choose any option # Choose "I have a bad premonition" # Choose "I'll take it on" #8; Farewell to You, This Day Clear End Requirements: # Complete the chapter #EX; Samsara Down the River WrongEND Requirements: # Choose "Examine the flower on the teacher's desk" Clear End Requirements: # Don't choose "Examine the flower on the teacher's desk" Category:Endings